Linearization of RF power amplifiers results in reduced signal distortion and reduced spectral growth of the RF output. Predistortion is a technique for distorting the input signal to the PA. This distortion is carefully chosen to be the inverse of the PA distortion such that the signal at the output of the PA is undistorted,
The distortion is a function of the devices in the PA, their nonlinear behavior, their temperature and load mismatch. In order to linearize a PA it is necessary to estimate the nonlinearity accurately. This estimation must be performed continuously or updated periodically. To linearize the
it is necessary to use the nonlinearity estimation data in a linearization algorithm.
The linearization algorithm must have relatively low computational requirements without compromising accuracy. This invention performs linearization with medium or high accuracy depending on the application. The computational requirements are extremely low.
Linearization of PAs have been attempted in the prior art. FIG. 1, numeral 100, is a block diagram of a polar feedback scheme for linearization as is known in the art. FIG. 2, numeral 200, is a block diagram of a feedforward scheme for linearization as is known in the art.
FIG. 3, numeral 300, is a block diagram of a lookup table scheme for linearization as is known in the art. The RF signal at the output of the
is demodulated and the in-phase and quadrature (I and Q) components of the output signal are detected. A feedback scheme or a lookup table is used to drive the error in the two signals to zero. Generation of the I and Q signals and the error cancellation constitute a complex process which is not justified in low cost systems. Other prior art includes analog feedforward correction, and use of amplitude and phase feedback loops. A popular technique for digital predistortion scheme is the predistortion lookup table approach in Cartesian coordinates. The amplifier input-output nonlinear relationship is mapped and its inverse is stored. For any given I and Q input signals the required predistortion for both signals is calculated. In the normal mode of operation the predistortion is done by using the lookup table. The table is usually constructed during a dedicated training period for the algorithm. There are related techniques where the lookup table is updated continuously.
There are numerous analog predistortion schemes where a nonlinear element like a diode is used for introducing a distortion to cancel the distortion in the amplifier. These have the benefit of high bandwidth, simplicity but are subject to significant errors due to component tolerance and/or limited cancellation. The more precise versions include a variable attenuator for providing the amplitude predistortion and a PLL for phase predistortion. These schemes operate with separate feedback loops for amplitude and phase control. While the bandwidth and stability of the loops poses a challenge for many applications, it is an appropriate method for PA linearization.
There are feedforward schemes that have been proposed where the parameters are tuned slowly and the feedforward nature allows fast response. However the correction in the schemes of prior art requires an additional class A amplifier to supplement the RF signal. This adds complexity to the RF circuitry and reduces efficiency.
Optimally, the linearization must have relatively low computational requirements without compromising accuracy. Thus, there is a need for a polynomial predistortion linearizer and method for performing power amplifier linearization with medium or high accuracy depending on the application while minimizing the computational requirements.